jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Nordens Historie
Nordens Historie er en 20 siders pamflet, forfattet af Folkvar af Jernport. Den er den første masseproducerede historietekst på kontinentet, og er nået vidt omkring. Dens kapitel om Den Ouræiske Periode har irriteret mange ikke-ouræiske historikere, der ikke mener at perioden er vigtig nok til at fortjene så meget opmærksomhed - andre mener at den slet ikke findes. Her er pamfletten i sin helhed: Nordens Historie Fra året 973 f.a. til året 713 e.a. Forfattet af Folkvar af Jernport – Vismand, Jurist og Historiker Forord – Af Byherre og Markgreve Brage Oure Her i året 713 e.a. er Jernport blevet en nøgleby. Jernport er en fri by – så fri som en by kan være i Borundsland – og er ved at blive en metropol. På dette tidlige stadie i den urbane udvikling begynder folket at glide fra hinanden. Folket er kommet fra fjerne egne i hele Norden. Fra det underskønne Faunland, fra de forblæste og fantastiske øriger mod vest, nordfra fra vores kolossale nabo Rat-Tram. Soldater og købmænd, vismænd og lykkeriddere fra rigerne mod Øst. Der er kommet dværge og elvere, gnomer og orker, gamle frænder og fjender. Nu står Jernport overfor en krise, for det eneste man kan forvente af dette usandsynlige sammenkog er polarisering og splittelse. Her sidder så min gamle ven Folkvar, manden der gav Jernport dens love og forordninger, der formulerede den unikke opdeling af magt der råder her, og som har formuleret utallige kontrakter for alskens godtfolk. Og Folkvar er en fin repræsentant for Jernports ånd, og derfor den mest oplagte til at skrive dette værk. Værket er bestilt af byen Jernport, og vil sælges uden fortjeneste på torvene. Dette værk, der skuer bagud gennem århundreder og beskriver al vores fælles historie, skal forene os alle – Heimarrgensere, Ouræere, Dværge, Orker, Sømand og Præster, alle der kalder sig borgere i Jernport. Vi står foran en fremtid der kan være blændende god eller ende i indre splid. Her er et værk der kan forene os, belære os om hvad tidligere tiders uenighed har bragt med sig af ulykker, og hvad fortidens store alliancer har vundet for os. Læs den med åbent sind. Byherre Brage Oure, 17./3./713 e.a Forfatterens Note om Årstal Det er almindeligt kendt i Oure og andre af Nordens menneskelande, hvor vores tidsregning stammer fra. Af hensyn til læsere af andre racer, eller fra fjerne himmelstrøg, bliver værket indledt med dette lille afsnit om årstalsregningen heroppe mod nord. I det der senere skulle blive kendt som År 0 blev den første offentligt kendte union af menneskelige magikere og vismænd stiftet, simpelthen under navnet Akademiet. På Fausoth Inkana – også kendt som Dragetunge – betyder Achradaimora ”Skole”. Det er meget begrænset viden om Akademiet der har overlevet de sidste 713 år, men det har dog indstiftet adskillige traditioner der bruges den dag i dag. En særlig gruppe af Akademiet interesserede sig for historien – der er kilder der navngiver adskillige store historikere, der var i branchen, alene på grund af de mange skatte man antog lå skjult rundt omkring i norden efter Dragekrigene. De besluttede sig for at sætte historien i system. Deres, og dermed vores, historieskrivning starter i året 973 f.a. (før Akademiet), det år Djævlekrigen brød ud og tvang de andre racer til at acceptere menneskene, og menneskene til at danne de første store alliancer og sammenslutninger. Efter År 0 skrives der ”e.a.” (efter Akademiet). Akademiet er for længst forsvundet, og nåede end ikke at opdele historien i de perioder vi kender i dag. Akademiet vil blive beskrevet mere nærgående senere i dette beskedne værk. Folkvar af Jernport, 4./2./713 e.a. Tiden Før Menneskene Akademiet har ikke hæftet årstal til denne periode, men henviser til elvernes og dværgenes historieskrivning for bredere lærdom om ”Tiden Før” som historikere kalder den i daglig tale. Det følgende er hentet i elvernes store bibliotek i Quai-Quinns hovedstad Zenjacalai, og kogt ned til et overskueligt regest af Tiden Før, dog med emfase på tiden umiddelbart før menneskene dukkede op. Det skal understreges at elverne og dværgene til tider er noget hemmelighedsfulde hvad angår detaljerne fra Tiden Før. Norden var opdelt i fire store – enorme efter vor tid standarder – riger, der ligesom i dag var kraftigt raceorienterede, foruden en række minimale lande. Quai-Quinn fandtes allerede dengang, men var langt større. Det inkorporerede hele det nuværende Faunland, det meste af nutidens Oure, og store dele af Heimarr. Højere mod nord lå elverriget Tamanaihi, befolket af en nu uddød elverrace. Quai-Quinn-elverne taler aldrig om disse andre elvere – de er åbenbart et tabuemne. Menneskene var endnu ikke begyndt at skrive systematiske krøniker da Tamanaihi-elverne forsvandt. Mod vest lå de store dværgeriger – over jorden. De største af disse var Emer, der strakte sig fra bjergene nord for Blodmarkerne til det daværende Quai-Quinn; og Braham, der dækkede det meste af nutidens Rell og Randsburg. Andre racer – orker, gobliner, trolde, kæmper og lignende – levede uden fælles lande overalt i Norden, ganske som de gør i dag. Den store forskel fra dengang til nu er eksistensen af Blodmarkerne. Dengang havde disse uciviliserede racer intet fristed hvor de kunne yngle uforstyrret. Ørigerne var så vidt kilderne påstår ubeboede dengang, men det er vidt kendt at Apartiderne fandt ikke-menneskelige ruiner dybt nede i Apars undergrund i 694 e.a.. Området Faunland, der allerede dengang hed noget lignende – ”Farúnlanna” – havde en stor koncentration af kentaurer, enhjørninger, feer og alfer, ligesom det har i dag. Ifølge de fleste tilgængelige kilder herskede der fred og fordragelighed dengang, men mange af disse kilder virker redigerede og mangelfulde. Quai-Quinns befolkning bestod dengang, som nu, primært af sø-, skov-, og maneelvere, og de levede i høj grad ligesom de gør i dag, i pagt med naturen og naturånderne. Rollerne i samfundet var fordelt som de er i dag, med kejseren øverst og – set med menneskeøjne – meget få lag mellem den øverste ledelse og den laveste undersåt. Deres evner indenfor magi og krigskunst er ligeledes uforandrede. Det kan være svært for os mennesker at acceptere, men der findes endnu levende elvere der kan huske Tiden Før. Som sagt er det ekstremt begrænset hvad vi ved om de mystiske elvere fra det forsvundne rige Tamanaihi. Vi ved at de var fuldblodselvere, omtrent hvor deres lands grænser lå, og at de er forsvundet sporløst fra Norden – måske helt og aldeles. Adskillige teorier om hemmelige krige, magiske epidemier, massebortførelser og guddommelige straffe har gjort Tamanaihi-folket til en myte blandt os kortlevende racer. Emer-rigets dværge tilhørte de stadig velkendte klaner Emerin, Kastordero, Klouster, Brand, Nemehlor og Halrahk. Disse dværge var dygtige håndværkere og – forbavsende nok – meget dygtige bønder. Fra Nordbjergene fik de både uædle og ædle metaller, som de forarbejdede med stor snilde og begavede med stor skønhed. De bekrigede mest aktivt diverse uciviliserede racer nordfra, og udviklede nogle meget effektive taktikker til brug i bjergene som dværge stadig dyrker den dag i dag. Braham-riget talte klanerne Brahk, Harred, Bochaller, Vurakster og Klaumeier. De var ligeså dygtige bønder, men var især kendt for deres glimrende evner som sømænd og navigatører. Hele den østlige kyst var bebygget med havne og byer, og i mange randsburgisiske havnebyer kan man stadig se de ufatteligt gamle ruiner af dværgenes bygninger. De andre dværgeriger var betydeligt mindre, nærmest en slags bystater med tilhørende opland, og bestod højst af to klaner hver. Den mest velkendte klan i dag – Grendeier – bebor som den eneste samlede klan stadig sit gamle magtområde, det nuværende Kamgård. Disse riger levede altså, efter sigende, i fred og fordragelighed. Dværgenes kilder antyder at dværgenationen engang var et samlet hele – et rige af uhyrlige dimensioner – men at en religiøs uenighed splittede klanerne. Først i de to store riger Emer og Braham, og derefter, med udstødelsen af opsætsige klaner, i endnu mindre dele. Spørger man dværgenes egne kronikører er de overbeviste om at splittelsen - almindeligvis omtalt som Brudet – foregik i al fredsommelighed. Der var simpelthen uenighed om hvilken gud der fortjente mest opmærksomhed. Det i øvrigt de samme guder de forskellige klaner tilbede i dag, og som de nogle gange kommer op at toppes om. De sidste 100 år af Tiden Før kaldes af både elvere og dværge for ”De Store Vandringers Tid”, og lever godt op til navnet. Her glider Akademiets periodeopdeling en anelse ud, for menneskene kom ikke på én gang, som en invasionshær, men meget gradvist. Det der, i dette værk, for første gang kan navngives år 1077 f.a. (Akademiet beskæftiger sig med året 973 f.a. som det første) fandt mennesket til Norden. Det er grundigt verificeret. Hos dværgene i vore dages Randsburg findes en stenstatue der forestiller en menneskefamilie, og den tilhørende tavle fortæller at disse fire mennesker ankom til byen Hemmengard, i det der i dværgenes tidsregning svarer til 18. december 1077 f.a.. De ankom med skib, og blev boende i byen hele livet. Da først menneskene havde fundet frem indvandrede de i tusindvis, og fik børn med ufattelig hast – i forhold til elvere og dværge i hvert fald. De to gamle racer tog imod disse mennesker med gæstfrihed og gavmildhed, for det blev snart kendt at store katastrofer mod syd var grunden til migrationsbølgen. Forskellige kilder er dog uenige om hvilke katastrofer der var tale om. Nogle taler om grusomme krige mod dæmoner, andre om omfattende jordskælv, andre igen om klimaforandringer. De sidstnævnte er de mest mærkværdige idet intet taler for at en sådan ændring har ramt Norden på samme tid. På ingen tid opstod store menneskelige mindretal i alle de gamle riger. Der har uden tvivl været brydninger mellem lokalbefolkningen og disse nye kortlevende tilflyttere, men der er kun overleveret meget lidt fra denne tid. Dette er de vigtigste beretninger, taget fra vore kære venners – elvernes og dværgenes – kilder. Yderst begrænset, men forhåbentligt nok til et overblik over denne mystiske, første periode i menneskenes historie i Norden. Oldtiden 973 f.a. → 118 f.a. Djævlekrigen 973-952 Om det var en decideret videreudvikling af de katastrofer, der jog menneskene nordpå, eller om det skete som en uafhængig begivenhed vides ikke. Kilderne er uenige og obskure indtil midten af krigen, hvor de allierede – senere sejrsherrer – havde systematiseret modstanden. Det vides altså ikke hvordan Djævlekrigen startede, men det er dog helt sikkert at en gruppe menneskelige magikere var indblandet, på den angribende side, allerede fra starten. Gruppen, der af de allierede kaldtes for ”De Ni Gråøjede”, hidkaldte dæmoner og djævle i hobetal, og besad ufattelige magiske kræfter. De sidste ti år af Djævlekrigen – fra 962 og fremefter – arbejdede elvere, dværge og mennesker sammen, og menneskene får her for første gang deres egen stemme i diplomatisk og militært øjemed. Adskillige menneske-korps opstod, som særlige enheder, især i Dværgriget Emers hær. I disse korps blev mennesker ledet af mennesker, og ironisk nok har disse korps nok indstiftet dværgrigernes deroute, som bliver beskrevet senere i dette værk. Krigen endte med at De Ni Gråøjede blev dræbt én efter én, og mylderet af helvedesbæster blev de næste par århundreder udryddet. Krigen var langvarig og forfærdelig. Den største konflikt Norden havde set i utallige år, ifølge elverne og dværgene. Den efterlod Norden ødelagt, afbrændt og splittet, men menneskene som en forenet race. Interessant nok finder man spor af denne blodige og ulykkelige begyndelse på menneskenes historie i Norden, her i Jernport i dag. En af de ledende magikere på fjendesiden blev dræbt på Bukkevejen, og åstedet kendes stadig som Gråøjegraven. Første Dragekrig 910-892 Der er helt sikkert forbindelser mellem Djævlekrigen og denne, den første af en lang række krige, hvor ældgamle drager pludselig vågnede af deres uendelige søvn. Mange historikere mener at De Ni Gråøjede faktisk brugte dragerne som en slags reserver der aldrig blev indkaldt, måske af frygt for hvad disse enigmatiske væsner kunne finde på. Et tydeligt bevis på forbindelserne er at mange af de formularer der kendetegnede De Gråøjede blev brugt af dragernes slaver. Ligeledes blev de uhyrlige magiske våben som De Gråøjede havde spredt i Norden brugt under samtlige Dragekrige. Urdragernes brug af dæmoner og andet helvedesskarn som stødtropper menes også at kæde begivenhederne sammen. Den Første Dragekrig blev antageligvis planlagt langt tidligere end den begyndte – andet ville være usædvanligt for dragerne. Man mener at Urdragen, den rødskællede Amarach, vågnede fra sin dybe søvn allerede inden Djævlekrigen sluttede, men ventede til han selv var klar med at indlede sin egen krig. Krigen blev nok betydeligt længere end Amarach havde forventet. Hans første angreb gjaldt Hammersborg – den nuværende hovedstad i Kamgård – idet det var den største og vigtigste by i umiddelbar nærhed af hans hjem mod syd. Hans anslag var hårdt og brutalt, men tabstallene var forsvindende små. Alle var flygtet ned under jorden. Herefter slap han sine hære løs på Norden, og de mange års forberedelse gav ham store fordele. Mange storbyer var grundigt infiltrerede af hans slaver, og mange store ledere faldt for forgiftede knive i deres egne senge. Den Første Dragekrig kastede igen Norden ud i kaos, og de mange alliancer blev hurtigt reaktiveret. Kamgård Stiftes 882 Det tog ti år at få det sønderknuste område, Karamgaard, på fode igen, efter Urdragen Amarachs personlige angreb på byen Hammersborg. Før krigen havde området tilhørt dværgeriget Braham, ikke som en officiel del af riget, men som en meget trofast vasal, men efter en række uenigheder mellem klanerne besluttede Grendeier-klanens ledere at erklære fuldkommen selvstændighed. Uenighederne handlede især om de mange mennesker, der boede i Karamgaard, og var flygtet med ned under jorden, da krigen brød ud. Braham-riget indførte en række love, der gjorde det svært for mennesker at færdes frit mellem rigerne, forbød mennesker at eje jord, definitivt satte mennesker udenfor klanrådene og lignende, mens Grendeier-klanen satsede på en helt omvendt lovgivning, hvori mennesker og dværge sidestilledes. Således blev det frie land Kamgård stiftet, komplet med dobbeltfyrstestyre og racemæssig ligestilling mellem dværge, gnomer, mennesker og elvere, nøjagtigt som det forefindes i dag. De første fyrster var dværgen Ullhaigarr Tavleknuser og mennesket Ulfgerda Naglsdatter – begge legendariske krigshelte fra Dragekrigen. Anden Dragekrig 709-693 Amaraths arvinger var ude på at hævne deres fars død, og de koncentrerede sig om de menneskestammer der havde været den direkte årsag til Urdragens fald. Stammerne – primært Bormonerne og Grakaerne – søgte tilflugt i de dele af Gråmur der ligger i nutidens Quai-Quinn, og den Anden Dragekrig blev domineret af partisankrig mellem stammernes krigere og elvernes bueskytter på den ene side, og dragernes svage slægtninge, det såkaldte drageskarn, og orktropper på den anden. Krigen trak derfor ud i utilsigtet lang tid. Det der skulle have været et hurtigt hævntogt – ifølge en gammel stentavle fundet i Amaraths børns hule – udviklede sig til en langtrukken belejringskrig. Den foregik stort set udelukkende i bjergene og påvirkede ikke resten af Norden på nogen særlig markant måde. Enden på krigen er – som det er tilfældet med de fleste krige – det mest interessante. Dragernes orktropper deserterede umiddelbart før det vigtige ’Slaget ved Øksepasset’, hvor dragerne var mødt op personligt. Efter et forfærdeligt slag, hvor Grakaerne blev fuldstændigt udryddet, var to af Amaraths børn – Faurorr og Mauroth – dræbt, og den sidste – Arnortorr – var flygtet, mens resten af deres hær var opløst. Efter en hurtig indsats fra elverne blev krigen erklæret overstået et par måneder efter, da den sidste større koncentration af drageskarn var slået ned. Første Bebyggelse af Øerne 610 Det er en anelse misvisende at kalde aktiviteterne på De Blå Øer i 610 f.a., for den ”første” bebyggelse, men det er om ikke andet den første menneskelige bebyggelse af dem. Da mennesker første gang ankom til de fortryllende øer, fandt de ingen tegn på civilisation overhovedet, og regnede derfor jorden for deres egen. Det var den berømte filosof og profet Alkius Helevang, der stod i spidsen for den ekspedition der først nåede Øerne, og besluttede at stifte den første fuldkomment menneskestyrede nation i Norden. Ingen sagde ham imod, men han skulle aldrig se sin drøm blive til virkelighed. Den ældgamle sang om ”Alkius og Ånderne” er måske sand, men ingen rigtigt gode kilder er kommet fra den kant. Sikkert er det, at Alkius’s arbejde var forbandet, hvilket dog ikke forhindrede en massiv indvandring fra kontinentet. Menneskene i Quai-Quinn længtes efter et sted at kalde deres eget. Apar Stiftes 571 39 år efter Alkius’s ankomst – omkring 15 år efter hans død – blev landet Apar stiftet, og officielt anerkendt af de to enorme elveriger mod vest. Dværgene var ligeglade med øgruppen, og fulgte nølende efter med deres fælles anerkendelse i 567. Apar var fra starten et hegemonisk område, hvor hver ø havde hver deres leder, og det kom hurtigt til små fejder og grænsestridigheder. Der var også en indædt politisk kamp mellem tilhængere af det daværende hegemoni på den ene side, og såkaldte ”elver-frænder”, der ønskede at kopiere elvernes demokratiform, på den anden. De følgende små 100 år indvandrede mennesker til øerne i en næsten uafbrudt strøm. Apar dækkede i 543 alle ti øer, på grund af en pludselig flygtningestime, der skyldtes Den Tredje Dragekrigs udbrud. Tredje Dragekrig 550-519 Mens menneskene efterhånden var faldet til i Norden og de gamle racer havde vænnet sig til at betragte menneskene som en form for magtfaktor, trak det op til krig i de nordligste egne af dværgerriget Emer – det område der i dag bebos af Sodsætlingene. Dengang hed området Kurlakurri – hvilket dværgenes nutidige lingvister tolker som et ældgammelt ord for ”Det Blege Land”. De to første Dragekrige havde fjernet alles opmærksomhed fra de ekstremt magtfulde væsener der beboede dette ugæstfri og iskolde sted. Den hvide urdrage Finnharror, havde haft lang tid til uforstyrret at samle sine tropper, og udtænke strategier og nødstrategier. Norden stod pludselig overfor en meget velforberedt fjende med en hær hvis lige ikke er set siden. Udover urdragens familie og andre fuldblodsdrager bestod hans officerskorps af dæmoner og halvdjævle. Hans stødtropper var kæmper og istrolde, bakket op af tusinder af barbariske orker endnu flere goblinslaver og andre jætter, smådjævle, sjæleskaller fra Helvede og magiske bæster fra den kolde ødemark. Indledningsvist angreb små styrker af jætter dværgenes fæstninger i Nordbjergene, en krigslist der lykkedes da Emers konge sendte en stor, men alt for selvsikker, hær af sted for at støtte udposterne. Hæren var forberedt og udstyret til fæstningsforsvar, men faldt i baghold på åben mark nogle kilometer syd for Nordbjergenes sydligste udløbere. Angrebshæren var overlegen og forsvaret blev fuldkommen overrumplet. Det var en kort kamp, der endte med total likvidering af Emers hær. Endnu inden nyheden om nederlaget var nået sydpå til hovedstaden tog Finnharror de næste skridt. Fra vest, fra magiske fæstninger forklædt som flydende isbjerge i Hroarshavet, fløj bølger af hvide drager ind over landet. De knuste al modstand, ødelagde marker og fødevarelagre, og rev vejnettet, Emers stolthed, op. Samtidig slap urdragen en flok hærgende lederløse kæmper løs ved grænsen mellem Emer og Tamanaihi. Kæmperne var udstyret med magiske våben og rustninger og viste sig næsten umulige at slå ihjel. Her begyndte Tamanaihi-elvernes pludselige deroute, hvis fatale konklusion også ender Oldtiden. Emer sendte bud efter allieret hjælp så hurtigt som muligt, men det var allerede for sent. Da buddet kom svarede alle og sendte deres bedste og især hurtigste tropper. Elverne har glimrende – offentligt tilgængelige – beskrivelser af alle slag og begivenheder under Tredje Dragekrig, og det anbefales at læse dem. Dette korte referat er allerede blevet for langt, men det er vigtigt at pointere hvor essentiel denne krig var for Norden. Tredje Dragekrig var den største og mest ødelæggende krig Norden som helhed har set i menneskenes historie. Resultatet var at riget Emer blev lagt i ruiner, dets befolkning spredt og mere end halveret. Menneskene der blev tilfangetaget blev holdt som slaver i utallige generationer højt mod nord. Et par af de små dværgeriger brød sammen på grund af hungersnød og blev lette ofre for goblinmarodører – dette blev starten på Blodmarkerne. Elverne mistede utallige krigere, hvilket svækkede deres grænser. Orker og trolde udnyttede svækkelsen og hærgede nærmest uhindret. Finnharror blev overvundet, men kun ved list, for ingen på de allieredes side kunne stille noget op imod ham. Den gale magiker, mennesket Ullheim Tjörrn, der virkede som dobbeltagent under det meste af krigen, men som helt klart kun arbejdede for sig selv, fik sået splid mellem urdragen og hans dæmoniske undersåtter, så et oprør brød ud. Dragen blev dræbt uden nogen rigtigt kunne tage æren for det. Denne begivenhed er kendt som ’Den Glædesløse Sejr’. Flo Stiftes 491 De Blå Øer var fuldkommen upåvirkede af den forfærdelige Tredje Dragekrig, men til gengæld godt i gang med deres egne bataljer. Fra cirka 525 og frem til 491 var der åben borgerkrig på øerne, og perioden er på Apar kendt som ”Alkius’s Mareridt”. De hegemoniske partier, havde samlet sig under den magtfulde troldkvinde Edmée Ormeblod og hendes familie, mens ”elver-frænderne” lod sig lede af en flok filosoffer og lærde, især de to halvelver-tvillinger Varanus og Nemehra Askelok. Søskendeparret var skolet i Zencajalai, og uddannet i diplomati, strategi og magi. De var børn af en hofdame ved kejserens hof, og en veteran fra Tredje Dragekrig. Hvor Ormeblods-familien kom fra er stort set ukendt, men det er sikkert at en rød drage figurerer et sted i deres ældgamle stamtræ. De sidste 5-6 år op til 491 intensiveredes kampene til et ekstremt punkt, hvor Ormeblods-fløjen begyndte at dræbe tilfældige mennesker i flæng, af ren og skær desperation. Til sidst tilbød ”elver-frænderne” våbenhvile, i 492, og de to fløje delte øerne op imellem sig, simpelthen efter hvilke ædelsten der var i undergrunden. Begge parter vidste at det var en ganske god måde at enes på. Øjeblikkeligt efter dette ”konverterede” de nordiske øer, der stadig kaldte sig Apar til et styre der var en nøjagtig kopi af Quai-Quinns. Det nye land mod syd stiftedes officielt i 491, og kaldte sig Flo. Ormeblods-slægten sad på al magt, og grundlagde det enevældsdiktatur der hersker der den dag i dag. Den Røde Dame kan spore sit blod helt tilbage til Edmée i lige linie. Det var i øvrigt også i 491 at Alkius blev ophøjet til skytsgud for Apar og begyndte at svare sine elevers (præsters) bønner. Fjerde Dragekrig 313-281 Intet er sikkert, for de grotter der udgjorde fjendens hovedkvarter under den Fjerde Dragekrig, blev knust sønder, og alle optegninger om angreb og taktik gik tabt. Sikkert er det, at der i år 313 f.a. blev sluppet dæmoner løs i Tamanaihi. Det år var der flere besættelser end normalt, og måske flere ’hændelige uheld’, men ingen anede uråd før 310, da Helvede i bogstaveligste forstand brød løs blandt elverne. Nytårsaften 311 begyndte myrderiet, fædre myrdede børn, hustruer myrdede ægtemænd, lærlinge myrdede mestre, og selveste lederen af Tamanaihi (hendes titel og navn er ukendt) myrdede sin familie, og blev til gengæld myrdet af sin nærmeste ven og rådgiver. Landet sank i grus, i forvejen svækket af den sidste Dragekrig, og adskillige småkrige mod ildkæmper fra landets undergrund, men elverne lever ikke evigt for ingenting. En modstandsgruppe, primært bestående af magikere og præster skød op, og slog dette forfærdende anslag tilbage. Imens i Quai-Quinn, satte elvernes ældste fjende – den grønne urdrage Rachor – Zencajalai på den anden ende, ved at slippe en grusom smitsot løs. Rachor var en af de mægtigste drager Norden har huset, og den magiske sygdom havde helt uforudseelige symptomer. Den skulle senere blive kendt som Dværgepest på grund af de sørgelige begivenheder den var skyld i blandt Emers befolkning. De to angreb skete samtidig med at en hær af vandrende skeletter steg op fra Elmestrædet og invaderede Quai-Quinns vestlige kyst. Denne Dragekrig var, trods alle disse ulykker, kun en bleg skygge af den foregående, og efter et hurtigt modangreb, hvor Emer-dværgene spillede en vigtig og ærefuld rolle, blev de udøde udryddet. I Tamanaihi fik modstandsbevægelsen støtte af deres menneskevenner – ratamanerne – der ikke havde samme skrupler ved at dræbe besatte elvere, som disses familie og venner. Alt i alt gled Tredje Dragekrig ud i sandet fordi alliancerne, efter så mange store krige i træk, var ligeså hærdede som Ouræisk stål. Rachor havde dog endnu til gode at vise sit fæle dragefjæs, og overlevede uden en skramme. Til stor ulykke for hele Norden. Første Orkkrig starter 215 Til trods for at den varede hen ved 230 år var Den Første Orkkrig ikke ligeså krævende, hvad angår blod i hvert fald, som de hidtidige kæmpekrige. Orkerne, de sorthudede af slagsen, havde reddet skindet i Anden Dragekrig ved at desertere, og frygtede stadig Arnortorrs hævn – dragen var ligeglad med at der var gået 500 år (ca. 25 orkgenerationer). Frygten varede dog kun indtil Dværgepesten nåede frem til deres fjerne bjergboliger. Som sagt er symptomerne umulige at forudse, men i dette tilfælde delte hele racen dog ulemperne – og fordelene! – ved sygdommen. Sortorkerne blev fuldkommen frygtløse, ravende vanvittige og ekstremt aggressive. De menneskestammer der – med elvernes tilladelse – havde bygget byer og fæstninger syd for Gråmur (nuværende Faunland) var de første ofre i orkernes jagt på deres plageånd gennem et halvt årtusind. De hårdføre Bormoner holdt stand i deres befæstede grottebyer i bjergene, og allierede sig ihærdigt med naturens væsner – feer og faune – der anså orkernes pludselige galskab som en forbrydelse imod naturens orden. Orkernes galskab tonede ud efter de første 50 år, men på daværende tidspunkt var det for sent at slutte krigen. De Tre Trolddomsborge stiftes 137 I Emer og Braham blev magi blandt mennesker kontrolleret og holdt nede af dværgenes magere. Denne undertrykkelse førte i 142 f.a. til oprettelsen af tre hemmelige magiske selskaber: Hvidemanerne, Ildens Ulve og Krystallens Orden. Efter nogle år etablerede de sig i ”borge” – bygninger der fungerede under dække af noget andet. De tre selskaber arbejdede sammen på tværs af grænserne og udbredte kendskabet til magi blandt menneskerne. De tre borge var essentielle i stiftelsen af akademiet, og støttede i al hemmelighed Bormonernes kamp mod orkerne. Af de tre borge er kun Ildens Ulve tilbage – tror man – og selskabet lever i dyb hemmelighed på grund af dens utilgivelige opførsel under det 3. stormløb. Apar indfører demokrati og går ind i Orkkrigen 133 Det var efterhånden blevet klart for de apattitiske ledere at Quai-Quinns styreform var bedst egnet til dens opfindere, elverne. Menneskets korte levetid og impulsive sind – og dets egenrådighed – nødvendiggjorde oprettelsen af en ny form for lederskab. Dermed opfandt de ordet og begrebet Demokrati, hvor alle har en vis grad af medbestemmelse. Denne styreform forekommer de fleste kontinentalbeboere – underordnet race og nationalitet – aldeles forunderlig, men den har vist sig effektiv og ganske langtidsholdbar. Apar er dog stadig det eneste demokratiske land i Norden. Samme år besluttede den nyudnævnte Suveræn, Martinian Vaaruz, at gå ind i orkkrigen, på elvernes og bormonernes side naturligvis, primært ved at transportere sårede til hospitaler i Apar, og med ressourcemæssig assistance. Tamanaihi-elverne forsvinder 120 Denne begivenhed er omgærdet af så tætte spind af mystik, at det er svært blot at teoretisere omkring det. Man ved at den nordlige elvernation havde lidt utrolige tab under Tredje Dragekrig og efterfølgende, men de virker alligevel som om det forekom samtidens folk meget chokerende. Den primære kilde om Forsvindingen er fra dværge-diplomaten Dendorur Gallma, der i et brev til sin Than skriver: ”Jeg ankom til Tamanaihiernes grænse under den nye måne. Deres fæstning var væk. Ikke blot knust som af en kølle eller brændt som af lynet, men forsvundet som ved magi. Jeg rejste længere ind i landet, men fandt intet spor af vore allierede eller vort gesandtskab. Alt var væk, og jorden var som strøet med salt, bjergenes sjæle græd og himlen blev aldrig rigtig lys mens vi var der.” Det enorme land der var tilbage efter Forsvindingen var underligt stille og virkede forbandet. Underligt mange naturkatastrofer ramte området i de følgende år. Blandt andet en række vulkanudbrud langt mod nord, der formørkede himlen. De eneste intelligente væsner der var tilbage var mennesker, og disse ratamanere blev boende, da ingen andre gjorde krav på det uheldssvangre land. Dette var det første selvstændige menneskesamfund på kontinentet, men interne stammestridigheder og borgerkrige udsatte etableringen af selve landet Rat-Tram. Brydningstiden 119 f.a. → 331 e.a. Den periode på 450 år, der danner bindeleddet mellem Oldtiden og Nordens nyere historie, kaldes Brydningstiden af flere forskellige årsager. For det første brød Dværgerigerne definitivt sammen i løbet af perioden, og for det andet efterlod dette magttomrum plads til at menneskestammerne kunne begynde at bekrige hinanden for alvor. For det tredje blev dele af Quai-Quinn opslugt af menneskelande, hvilket generede elverne usigeligt meget, hvorfor de brød deres diplomatiske forbindelser med de fleste mennesker – Apar er en evig undtagelse. For det fjerde forsvandt hele den Tamanaihiske elverbefolkning, hvilket rent faktisk grundlagde perioden. Der foregik utallige større og mindre krige mellem menneskestammer og deres nationer og bystater. Grænser rykkede konstant frem og tilbage og mange folk blev udryddet eller slugt af andre folk. Man regner med at der i starten af perioden var op mod 150 forskellige menneskestammer udenfor Rat-Tram. Dette antal var nede på 50 i slutningen ad Brydningstiden. Studier af de ratamanske statuer har vist at de splittede sig op i et væld af undergrupper, der var uenige om adskillige emner. Man har ingen verificerede tal fra området, men ratamanerne omtaler perioden efter Tamanaihi-elvernes forsvinding, som De Trehundrede Stammers Tid. I dag er der omkring en tredjedel tilbage, der dog er meget større end de var dengang. Akademiet stiftes 0 Den første skelsættende begivenhed i Brydningstiden – og den vigtigste begivenhed for vores historieskrivning – er stiftelsen af Akademiet. De Tre Trolddomsborge havde i de foregående næsten 140 år trænet menneskelige magikere. Disse var blevet afsløret i 12 f.a. og blev jagtet skånselsløst af dværgerigernes magikerkorps. Det kulminerede i år 0, med et stort slag i Emer, hvor menneskene samlede magikere fra hele Norden og slog et af de ældste og mest magtfulde korps blandt dværgene – Gnistrs Broderskab. På den sortsvedne slette hvor slaget var blevet udkæmpet samledes de overlevende mennesker, og svor at det nu skulle være slut med at flygte og skjule sig. De etablerede et selvstændigt rige, beskyttet af kraftig magi, midt mellem Emer, Quai-Quinn og Braham. De opførte en by og i byen et Akademi. Efterhånden blev Akademiet den fremherskende magtfaktor i byen – og kontinentets mægtigste menneskelige magtstruktur – og selve byen blev kendt som Akademiet. De omkringliggende riger accepterede dette meget modvilligt, men havde ikke lyst til at kaste sig ud i endnu en krig. Mange blandt elvere og dværge betragter dette som dødsstødet for de gamle riger. Sodsætlingenes Historie 2→ Under Den Tredje Dragekrig, der på dette tidspunkt allerede var slags legende blandt mennesker, var der en masse mennesker der aldrig kom hjem fra den evige vinter mod nord. Man regnede dem for døde, og havde ikke regnet med at se noget menneskeligt fra den kant. Spørgsmålet er hvor menneskeligt det er? Første gang man hørte om Sod var kun to år efter Akademiets stiftelse. Kong Sod var en krigsherre af mystisk oprindelse, der nogle gange plagede de nordligste dele af Emer. Han førte små styrker af orker og istrolde på røvertogter af så minimal betydning, at man ikke regnede ham som en trussel. Og ikke opdagede den intelligens der lå bag, og den unormalt høje succesrate. Først da en gruppe overlevende fra en fæstningsby nåede sydpå, med fortællinger om en gigantisk halvtrold, der ledte grupper af vilde mennesker og ulve begyndte alvoren at gå op for Emer. Kong Sod var halvt menneske og tydeligvist et talent indenfor magien. Han havde fundet guder i det nordligste nord, som skænkede ham sære kræfter, og han insisterede på at voldtage alt han kom i nærheden af. Indtil slutningen af Femte Dragekrig var den brogede flok barbarer og jætter, der hurtigt fik navnet Sodsætlinge, en plage for de nordlige egne. Ratamanerne har gamle historier og sange om Sods vej mod magt, og kopier af disse kan findes i flere større byers biblioteker. Første Orkkrig slutter 14 Orkkrigen var trukket ud til et punkt hvor selv orkerne ikke syntes det var sjovt mere. Hævntogt tog hævntogt og over 200 års frygt og vold havde taget meget hårdt på Bormonerne. Det var antageligvis derfor de i ren og skær desperation søgte hjælp et meget uventet sted. Og derfor de forbandede sig selv. Bormonerne delte sig i to fraktioner, hvoraf den ene snart ville kalde sig Faunlændinge. Den anden hedder stadig Bormonere og er vel nogenlunde kendte i hele Norden. Bormonerne søgte hjælp i sortekunstens arkane mysterier og hidkaldte dæmoner fra Helvede. Dæmonerne kom, og slog en grusom handel af med dem. Slaget ved Xan Durinn var vendepunktet, der afsluttede krigen på få uger. Bormonerne dukkede op, på åben mark, halvt nøgne og helt gale. Deres banner var sort og fæstnet på en stage af mørkt træ. Orkerne anede ikke hvad de var oppe imod og angreb den talmæssigt svagere Bormoner-hær uden nærmere omtanke. Banneret – der i legenderne kaldes Blodrusfanen – viste sig at være et uhyre magtfuldt artefakt, et af de værste Norden har kendt. Man aner ikke om fanen kom fra Helvede eller om den stammede fra Djævlekrigen, eller noget helt tredje. Hvorom alting er gjorde den Bormonerne til frygtelige krigere, hvis blodtørst og nådesløshed kom bag på alle, selv sortorkerne. Slaget ved Xan Durinn blev det blodigste i krigen, og orkerne blev efterfølgende spredt for alle vinde. Orkkrigen sluttede, men egentlig afløste den ene plage bare den anden. Rachor vågner igen 14 Den grønskællede urdrage Rachor, der var den styrende kraft bag Fjerde Dragekrig vågnede igen, og langt de fleste historikere er enige om, at det var de gale Bormonere, der vækkede ham. Bormonerne var nemlig ikke tilfredse med blot at overvinde sortorkerne. De var opsatte – eller rettere besatte – på at udvide deres bjergrige, og med Blodrusfanen i spidsen angreb de alt og alle. Om det var Bormonerne eller ej, så vågnede den mægtige drage og sendte på ny sine sygdomme ud i bjergenes luft. Bormonerne var grebet af blodtørst og da de drog på et hærgende krigstogt gennem Quai-Quinn og Emer – med adskillige udbrydergrupper der angreb Braham og Kamgård – spredte de smitten ud over hele kontinentet. Bormonernes måde at rejse og slås på var hurtig og frygtløs. De medbragte ikke forsyninger, men levede af landet og fortsatte konstant. I løbet af ganske få år var dværgerigerne reduceret til ingenting. Sygdommen forandrede sig da den ramte dværgene – et folk der normalt er ganske modstandsdygtige overfor den slags. Nye varianter af Dværgepesten opstod med få dages mellemrum og infrastrukturen faldt endeligt helt sammen. De Vanvittiges Øer – en lille øgruppe i Hroarshavet hvor dværgene havde eksileret deres mentalt svage meddværge i hen ved tusind år – blev overbefolket på ingen tid, og rigerne flød over med vanvid. Dværgerigerne opløses 18 Fire år efter Rachors genopvågning var Dværgerigerne et overstået kapitel. Deres nedgangsperiode havde allerede varet i århundreder, og Dværgepesten var blot den sidste sten på gravpladsen. Med få ugers mellemrum brød ledelsen i Emer og Braham sammen. Storkongerne var enten blevet smittet eller flygtet, den ellers så effektive embedsmandsstand var næsten udryddet. Diverse stridigheder brød ud blandt klanerne og internt i hærene. Til sidst var der ikke længere noget tilbage, der kendetegnede nationer. Alt var kaos, kaos spredte sig, og snart var Quai-Quinn og Kamgård de eneste fungerende nationer på kontinentet. Sodsætlinge kom farende ned fra Nord, ridende på monstre fra Det Blege Land, og støttet af kæmper, og plyndrede de sidste rester. Gobliner kom op fra deres skjulte grotter overalt i Norden og søgte – nærmest hypnotiserede – imod kaoshjertet der i sin tid havde været Emer. Blodmarkerne blev udvidet betragteligt de følgende år, mens mennesker og jætter sloges om resterne af De Store Riger. Faunland Stiftes 78 De Bormonere der ikke handlede med dæmoner søgte ud af bjergene ligeså snart Blodrusfanen dukkede op. De flyttede syd- og vestpå til udkanten af elvernes land, hvor de plejede deres gamle alliancer med skovånder og enhjørninge. Elverne var også hårdt ramt af Rachors Sot (som de kalder Dværgepesten), og overlod området til menneskene frivilligt – både for at have allierede til at forsvare området og for at undgå endnu en krig. Således opstod Faunland og den stærke tredobbelte alliance mellem Faunlændinge, Elvere og Skovfolk. Faunlændingene gjorde alt hvad de kunne for at udviske deres forbindelse med Bormonerne, og i dag er der tale om to af de mest forskellige folk i Norden. Faunland blev etableret som et enevældigt kongerige, men er siden gået over til en form for konstitueret monarki, hvor adelen vælger kongen, uafhængigt af blodarv. Femte Dragekrig 111-128 Rachor var, som de fleste medlemmer af hans æt, en tålmodig krigsherre, og brugte lang tid på at samle tropper. Efter over 90 års forberedelse i det skjulte, hvor mange helte ledte efter ham og søgte at svække ham, var han klar til at indlede den Femte og indtil videre sidste Dragekrig. Hans valg af tropper var onde alfer, varbæster, diverse udøde og en specialtrænet hær af hans egne børn – avlet på mennesker, dværge og elvere. Hans metoder var usædvanlige. I stedet for de enorme slag med titusinder af kæmpende, som dominerede de forrige krige, brugte Rachor nu list og terror som sine primære våben. Hans tropper rejste i små grupper og slog til mod svage mål. Jo flere af disse bløde mål der faldt, jo svagere blev de hære målene støttede. Rachor førte krig fra skyggerne, men det blev den ikke mindre blodig af. Han udnyttede det kaos og væld af små stammefolk og kongeriger der opstod af De Store Rigers aske. Han satte menneskerne op imod hinanden og de andre racer, med spioner og falske rygter. Det største og mest blodige slag var Plyndringen af Horringarmen, Brahk-dværgenes hellige by og tidligere hovedstad i Braham. Byen blev rendt over ende af udøde horder, derefter plyndret, og til sidst så grundigt ødelagt og brændt ned, at man kan kalde det en total udslettelse. Halvtrolden Sod – der på dette tidspunkt var over 200 år gammel, uden nogen aner hvordan det lod sig gøre – kom ned fra Det Blege Land med en hær af istrolde og barbarer. Alle de andre menneskefolk frygtede en invasion fra nord, men Kong Sod og hans tropper gik udenom enhver hær der trodsede dem, indtil de nåede selveste Rachos hule. Her sloges Urdragen og Halvtroldekongen (som i sangen af samme navn) i dagevis, indtil de begge lå døde. Efterfølgende brød begge hære sammen og blev langsomt udryddet af de internt stridende menneskelande. Ingen ved med sikkerhed hvorfor Kong Sod kom ned fra nord, men det antydes i et gammelt sagn fra Sodætlingenes religiøse overleveringer, at dragen havde bortført en af Sods døtre og avlet børn med hende. Den næste store krig – Anden Orkkrig – synes at forstærke denne teori. Anden Orkkrig 142-202 Bormonerne havde længe plaget hele Norden med deres konstante felttog. På dette tidspunkt havde en uendelig række af vanvittige Bormoner hærget, plyndret, voldtaget og nedbrændt hvor de end kom hen i over 120 år. De gik især efter orker – af enhver underart – og i 142 e.a. blev det for meget for den stærkeste sorte orkstamme i Norden, De Evigt Sultne. Omkring 130 e.a. var et bizart væsen blevet leder for stammen, og på ti-femten år blev stammen stærk og opslugte mange mindre stammer. Dette væsen, der kun kendes som Tyderen, menes at være et barn af urdragen Rachor og en ukendt datter af halvtrolden Sod. Dette monster havde betragtelige magiske evner, overmenneskelig styrke og en overnaturlig evne til at forudsige historiens gang. Under Tyderens ledelse erklærede De Evigt Sultne krig mod menneskelandene Vurland, Nenur og Tomria – de tre lande hvor Bormonerne tilfældigvis var på dette tidspunkt. Mange orker sluttede sig til krigen. Akademiet blev angrebet af gobliner – det vides ikke om disse arbejdede sammen med orkerne, eller om de blot udnyttede situationen. Menneskene var splittet mellem af få Bormonerne udryddet og at nedkæmpe den enorme orkhær, der snart truede alle mennesker i nærheden. De valgte at bekrige orkerne og lade Bormonerne klare sig selv. Mod slutningen af krigen var en række mindre kongeriger syd for Blodmarkerne gået i forbund, og mødte orkerne med en samlet og veltrænet styrke af ryttere. Mens dette store slag udspillede sig i skovene i nutidens Oure, valgte Tyderen af stjæle Blodrusfanen. Da Tyderen ødelagde Fanen blev både artefaktet og det mystiske væsen tilintetgjort. Detaljerne er svære at finde. Orkhæren blev slået til sidst – nu hvor ingen kunne lede den opstod der hurtigt splid mellem de mange stammer. Bormonere over hele Norden faldt til jorden og skreg, og har siden hjemsøgt kontinentet i store grupper af rejsende kriminelle, evigt afhængige af en ting der ikke længere findes. Et andet resultat af krigen var udslettelsen af Nenur og Tomria. De to landes overskydende befolkning flygtede sydpå og bosatte sig i nutidens sydlige Heimarr, hvor de efter sigende fandt ly blandt druiderne. Opstanden i Kamgård 299-303 Denne fire år lange borgerkrig er den største trussel Kamgård nogen siden har måttet bekæmpe. De ynder ikke at tale om den, men i al sin enkelhed gik striden ud på, at en flok mennesker – ledet af den berygtede lejesoldat Ernst Sværdmand – nægtede at producere mad for begge racer. Dværgene svarede igen med at nægte menneskene jern og guld. Krigen blev udkæmpet på gaderne og i hulerne under jorden, mellem ekstremister fra begge racer, mens mindre radikale flertal blandt både dværge og mennesker forsøgte at mægle. Det endte med at Ernst Sværdmand forlod landet med en flok forbitrede mennesker og tog nordpå. Den Ouræiske Periode 332 e.a. → 452 e.a. Udenlandske historikere er nogle gange utilbøjelige til at anerkende Den Ouræiske Periode, som en epoke for sig selv. Her i Oure er den en naturlig del af historien, og man kan ikke overse de mange urouræiske ruiner og monumenter, der er spredt over det meste af Norden. Tiden bærer præg af at Oure var den første af de nuværende kontinentale menneskenationer, der opstod på de blodige rester af Brydningstiden. Ouræiske soldater, diplomater, præster og fagfolk dominerede hele kontinentet. Oures område spredte sig konstant, og var på sit højeste – omkring år 400 e.a. næsten tre gange så stort som det er i dag. Oure Stiftes 332 De kongeriger der slog sig sammen under Anden Orkkrig blev efterhånden så tæt forbundne, at de valgte en fælles konge. Heriblandt var kongeriget Bjørnsborg, der den dag i dag er et markgrevskab i Oure. Den legendariske Ildsravn Oure blev den første konge og landet opkaldt efter ham. Han opførte Ouresborg, den mægtige fæstning, der aldrig er blevet indtaget, og stadig er hjertet i Oures hovedstad. Nutidens jarler kan føre deres blodlinie direkte tilbage til Ildsravn. Det nye rige var betragteligt større end de omkringliggende lande, der derfor hurtigt blev opslugt, indtaget eller underlagt vasalstatus. Således blev Oure grundlagt. Akademiet lå i Oure – som en af de yderste grænser mellem Oure og Blodmarkerne. Riget fik hurtigt vokseværk og spredte sig konstant længere mod syd og øst. Hornkrigen / Akademiets Fald 334-341 Goblin-kulturerne i Blodmarkerne begyndte hurtigt at frygte det nye rige, og blot to år inde i dets levetid kom den første invasion. Ouræerne havde dog ressourcer nok til både at forsvare sig selv mod jætterne, og indtage nyt land i den anden ende af riget. Hornkrigen blev kaldt sådan på grund af de magiske væsner goblinerne sendte som stødtropper – meget få billeder har overlevet, men det ligner en form for minotaur. Det sidste store slag kendes som Akademiets Fald, hvor en gruppe menneskelige lejesoldater, anført af den samme Ernst Sværdmand, der startede Opstanden i Kamgård, kæmpede på goblinernes side. Resultatet var katastrofalt, men samtlige detaljerede kilder er gået tabt. Det vides med sikkerhed, at Akademiet blev raseret og resterne blev flyttet til biblioteker inde i landet. Goblinerne vandt en portion land, mens menneskeheden mistede en uvurderlig kilde til historien og videnskaberne. Sværdmand blev fanget, torteret og henrettet, goblinernes invasion blev stoppet i månederne efter, men Norden har aldrig opnået noget der kan sammenstilles med Akademiet siden. Heimarr Stiftes 401 Den første samlede reaktion på Oures pludselige opblomstring var etableringen af endnu et menneskerige. I 401 e.a. mødtes høvdinger og konger ti små lande i Vurlands største by Brükkefelt. Dette forbundskongerige blev døbt Heimarr, og i løbet af de næste små 50 år blev det til det Heimarr vi kender i dag, som akslen i det borundiske hjul. Heimarr fejrede dets stiftelse ved at etablere hårde forsvarslinier både mod Oure og mod Blodmarkerne. I 426 e.a. blev området der i dag kendt som Sydheimarr indlemmet i riget, som værn imod sumpjætterne der bor der. I 403 blev Bluht og Gharram anerkendt som de ledende guder i det nye land. Rell Stiftes 403 De mere end 30 småstater der udgør nutidens Rell dannede forbund i 403 e.a.. Grundtanken bag unionen var den samme som Heimarrgensernes – at forsvare sig mod den aggressive ouræiske stat. Rellshirden blev stiftet samme år, og det samme gjorde Rellsvogterne, der forsvarer landets nordlige grænser imod gobliner og Sodsætlinge. Rellshirden blev øjeblikkeligt samlet og sendt imod Oure, under ledelse af den store relliske helt Imarr van Hoit. Efter grundig decimering på deres færd gennem de ouræiske nordskove – nu en del af Blodmarkerne – mødte de en samlet styrke af ouræiske riddere. Slaget på Sortesletten, en halv dag nord for Oureborg, var skelsættende for begge landes udvikling. Slaget endte på sin vis uafgjort, men begge hære blev kraftigt beskåret. Randsburg Stiftes 411 Med et samlet rige, Rell, mod vest, og pirater mod øst fandt fire mindre lande sammen og dannede Randsburg. Allerede fra starten var Randsburgs kongehus afhængigt af rige privatpersoner for at sponsorere hæren – et system som randsburgiserne finder retfærdigt, og som de fleste andre i Norden ikke helt forstår. Randsburg stiftelse førte til øjeblikkelige grænsestridigheder med Rell, om adgangen til Brandbjergne – en fejde som Brand-dværgene naturligvis blandede sig i. De tre faktorer bekrigede hinanden lystigt indtil starten af den Tredje Orkkrig, hvor alle fik noget andet at bekymre sig om. I 453 blev bjergene delt, og den største del gik til Rell, der blev støttet af Heimarr. Brand-klanen kræver dog stadig deres domæne, og indtil videre har ingen menneskehær virkelig truet dem. Tredje Orkkrig starter 449 Den Tredje Orkkrig startede meget blidt ud – hvis sådan et ord kan anvendes om en væbnet konflikt – men blev hurtigt ligeså voldelig og brutal som de foregående. Sortorkerne over hele Norden blev forenet af en flok mystiske væsener, der dengang blev kendt som Flammekongerne. I dag mener de fleste der var tale om højtstående dæmoner. De dukkede op overalt i årerne mellem 449 og 453 e.a., og tog kontrol med de sorte orkstammer. Det der startede som spredte problemer – angreb på karavaner og landsbyer – blev hurtigt til åben strid, der involverede titusinder af orker, støttet af groteske bæster fra Helvede og lignende uhyrligheder. I mindst én kampagne – den der stormede gennem det sydlige Rell – var orkerne allieret med drageskarn, men man har ingen beviser for at fuldblodsdrager var involveret. Menneskelandene og andre områder, domineret af civiliserede væsner, var sene til at opdage krigens enorme format. Der havde været konstante krige og diplomatiske problemer mellem de fire store menneskelande, og derfor gik der lang tid før man forbandt de mange pludselige orkangreb med hinanden. Et sted i skyggerne sad Flammekejseren, og styrede hele den enorme orkhær, som alt i alt var på over to millioner fodfolk. Kun Flo og Apar undgik krigen. Elverne beskyttede deres grænser effektivt, men med svære tab. Det Femdobbelte Rige (Femrigetiden) 453 → ? Femrigetiden er nutiden, og ingen kan sige om eller hvornår den slutter. Den er på sin vis den fredeligste periode i den tid menneskene har været i Norden – til trods for de mange Stormløb, som læseren vil blive bekendt med herunder. Femrigetiden har bragt mange nye opfindelser og magisk forskning med sig, samt stiftelsen af det der kaldes De To Unioner. Krigene har været af et mindre format, og den sidste virkelig store af slagsen var Den Tredje Orkkrig, der sluttede ti år inde i perioden. Gamle dages enorme slag, på tværs af kontinentet er nu kun legender. Vi historikere har naturligvis langt flere detaljer om begivenhederne de sidste 260 år, end vi har fra andre perioder. Vi er på sin vis også selv involverede i de kædereaktioner nogle af disse begivenheder har startet. Jeg vil forsøge at beskrive Femrigetiden så objektivt og kortfattet, at det harmonerer med resten af denne oversigt. Borundsland Grundlægges 453 Da det gik op for menneskelandene, at orkerne var organiseret på tværs af hele Norden, satte den Heimarrgensiske konge, Borund den Dristige, sig for, at gøre det samme for menneskene. Han sendte gesandter til samtlige menneskeriger – både de store som vi kender i dag, og de mange småstater og stammefolk der stadig fandtes dengang. De eneste der på daværende tidspunkt kunne se en fordel i samarbejdet var Rell. Den store stolte Rellshird var blevet reduceret grusomt i Orkkrigens første år, og skulle samtidigt afse tropper til konstante stridigheder med Randsburg og Brand-klanen, foruden grænsefægtninger mod syd, hvor sumpjætter hærgede. Det Relliske fællesstyre slog til, og de to lande organiserede deres hære sammen. I Oure blev Borunds diplomater afhørt som krigsfanger, og derefter henrettet. De nåede derfor aldrig videre til stammerne i nutidens Rat-Tram, der ellers var hårdt presset af Orkkrigen. I Randsburg blev de mistænkt for at være Relliske spioner, brændemærket og udvist. Kamgård og Faunland stolede ikke på Borunds hensigter, og bekrigede selv orkerne med stort held og dygtighed, indenfor landenes respektive grænser. Til at starte med blev alliancen blot kaldt Det Heimarrgensisk-Relliske Forbund. Tredje Orkkrig slutter 463 Tilsammen havde Heimarr og Rell en enorm slagstyrke. Med støtte fra noget så mærkværdigt som dværge, fra klanerne Emerin, Brahk og Halrahk, og en mængde Bariall-gnomer mødte de orkernes ligeså kæmpestore hovedstyrke. Denne hær bestod af over 30 forskellige stammer, og var blandt andet støttet af kæmper. Dette skete i selve Heimarr, ved den Heimarrgensiske fæstning Värm, på grænsen til Oure. Det skulle vise sig at være umådeligt uheldigt for orkerne og Flammekongerne at kæmpe der. Slaget ved Värm bliver stadig kaldt ”Det Store Slag” – det var det største i nyere tid. De to hære stødte sammen flere gange, og kæmpede indædt i en uge, i et væld af strategiske bevægelser. To gange nåede orkerne til fæstningen mure, men blev slået tilbage. På et tidspunkt blandede ouræerne sig, og sendte bueskytter og riddere imod orkernes bagtropper. Da disse forsøgte at stikke af blev de mødt af elverpile – Quai-Quinn’s særdeles uannoncerede bidrag til fejden. Det er sidste gang alle de fire civiliserede racer har kæmpet sammen mod en fælles fjende. Borund den Dristige blev ramt af et kastespyd mens han personligt forsvarede Värms hovedport. Hans efterfølger blev sønnen, Weiheine Einbein – dette tilnavn fik han ved Värm. Orkerne blev stort set udraderet i Det Store Slag. Tre måneder efter fandt en gruppe Relliske eventyrere frem til Flammekejserens Slot i Blodmarkerne, og sneg sig ind og dræbte ham. Kun et enkelt medlem af gruppen overlevede, og hans beretninger var fulde af vanvid. Om Flammekejseren ved man, at han var en dæmon af utrolig styrke og snilde, men man kender ikke detaljerne. Randsburg optages i Borundsland 472 Efter Orkkrig III og en række nederlag imod sørøvere – især Harred-dværgene – i Hroarshavet, var det unge land Randsburg ved at bryde sammen. Købmandshusene havde vokset sig fede på krigene, men satte alt til på kampen imod sørøveriet. De store huse kunne ikke arbejde sammen, og marionetkongen – på dette tidspunkt Daco d. 6. – havde ingen samlende kraft i riget. Da der blev spottet Sodsætlinge i store grupper, ved grænsen imod nord, i selskab med gobliner, kunne landet ikke længere stå imod Heimarrs tilnærmelser. Efter intense forhandlinger, hvor Rells status også blev revideret, blev den hidtil største union af mennesker i Norden grundlagt. Kong Weiheine Einbein opkaldte – måske en anelse ubeskedent – unionen efter sin far: Borundsland var en realitet. Borundsloven blev indført, og Borundsfæst grundlagt som hovedstad. Daco og Weiheine annullerede deres kongetitler, og kaldte sig Jarler. Rells fyrsteråd indstiftede traditionen med at vælge en ny jarl hvert år, der samtidigt er leder af Rellshirden. Lige siden har Heimarr, Randsburg og senere Oure forsøgt at overtale Rell til at vælge en fast jarl, men uden held. Det første Borundsland gjorde var at belønne Randsburg. Harred-klanen blev bekæmpet med stor iver af Randsburgiserne, mens de to andre nationer tog sig af sortork-marodører og forstærkede landets grænser. Oure udnyttede denne østlige koncentration til at plyndre byer i Heimarr, men det var tydeligt at den ouræiske storhedstid var ved at ebbe ud. Første Stormløb 490-494 Efter små tyve år havde Borundsland jaget sørøverne på flugt og sikret landene imod indre trusler. Derfor begyndte Bluht-præsten Rambach Orkbyrd at agitere for et frontalangreb på Blodmarkerne. Befolkningerne – især i Nordheimarr og Rell – blev grebet af kamplyst, da Rambach sendte dygtige fortalere for Stormløbet ud iblandt dem, og snart måtte jarlerne bøje sig og samle en stor hær ved fæstningen Drachemmstor. Alle menneskelige lande blev indbudt – selv Oure der jævnligt plyndrede i Borundsland – men ingen svarede. Et interessant aspekt af Første Stormløb er at Brand-klanen allerede her viste interesse for at deltage. En gruppe på hen ved 100 panserklædte Brand-dværge dukkede op, ganske uanmeldt og uden invitation, og blev hurtigt en del af fortroppen. Oure og Rat-Tram nøjedes med at forstærke deres grænser og kigge på fra fornuftig afstand. Første Stormløb endte i en katastrofe, som de fleste ved. Hæren bed sig fast i de utæmmede områder lige nord for Heimarr, men var uforberedte på goblinernes store magiske evner. De borundiske tropper blev ofre for ild, lyn og monstrøse udyr, og efter fire år måtte de trække sig tilbage uden at have indtaget nyt land. Tøbrudstiden starter 526 Til trods for den nyetablerede kæmpeunion mod øst var Oure stadig et rige man måtte nære en vis respekt for i 526. Oures riddere og bueskytter var frygtet, og riget var stort. Tøbrudstiden gjorde en ende på det. Endnu har ingen præsenteret et endeligt bevis for hvordan sneen pludselig smeltede, men i løbet af 526 og 527 blev Rat-Tram og Oure oversvømmet af smeltevand nordfra, som aldrig før. Afgrøder gik til, de ouræiske heste blev syge, huse styrtede sammen, og landet areal blev stærkt begrænset. Vismænd har forsøgt at forklare fænomenet med alt fra drageild til vulkanudbrud, men man har endnu til gode at finde det endelige svar. Blodmarkerne blev ramt af lignende katastrofer, og en række pludselige angreb på Randsburg tyder på at Sodsætlingene også har mærket til det. Dette blev starten på slutningen for Oure som selvstændig nation. Andet Stormløb 527-530 Det Andet Stormløb var kortere tid undervejs end det første. Igen var det heimarrgenserne der indledte det. Blodmarkerne var ramt af Tøbrudet, og Bluht-præsterne fik hurtigt organiseret en hær fra Sydheimarr, hvor de lokale er vant til sumpterræn. Efter en lynhurtig omskoling af Borundshærens bedste tropper angreb man Blodmarkerne i såkaldte sumpbåde. Til at starte med havde Stormløbet heldet med sig, og man knuste en række goblinbyer. Det tog dog ikke lang tid for Blodmarkernes indbyggere at samle en modstyrke. Man kan dvæle ved goblinernes genialitet. De sendte deres magikere forrest – flyvende højt over sumpen – støttet fra jorden af kæmper, hvis højde gjorde dem i stand til at stavre gennem vandet, næsten uhindret. Andet Stormløb endte med at gå i stå, men denne gang havde Borundsland vundet land. Flygtende jætter og andre uhyrer skyllede ind over Oure og Rat-Trams grænser efterfølgende, hvilket førte til oprettelsen af Blodets Brødre i Oure, men i øvrigt svækkede landet. Borundisk-Faunlandske Krig 547-549 17 år efter det relativt succesberøvede Andet Stormløb var Borundsland igen klar til at føre krig. Årsagerne til at målet blev Faunland var en kompliceret sag. Flere store randsburgisiske handelshuse var med til at starte en anti-Faunlandsk liga, fordi de to store havnenationer konkurrerede intenst på import af eksotiske varer, som ædeltræ og krydderier. Desuden havde der siden Heimarr blev stiftet – med enkelte pauser under Orkkrigene – været uenigheder mellem Faunland og Quai-Quinn på den ene side, og Heimarr på den anden, om grænsetrækninger. Det kulminerede i en borundisk invasion af Faunland, der gik gennem sumpene mod syd. Borundsland havde overtaget, på grund af den dyrekøbte erfaring fra Andet Stormløb. Krigen rykkede gradvist ind i elverland, hvilket fik store konsekvenser. Quai-Quinn satte hårdt ind, men allierede sig hurtigt med Faunlændingene. Søelverne var naturlige beboere i de sumpede områder, så deres indsats kostede Borundshæren meget dyrt. Samtidigt sluttede Apar – elverlandets ven gennem århundreder – sig til alliancen, og sendte teknologi og magiske helbredelseseliksirer til Faunland. Inden længe udnyttede Kamgård muligheden for at svække dets enorme nordlige nabo, og indgik en handelsembargo imod Borundsland, der blandt andet medførte at Borundshæren kom til at mangle medicin. Således blev Norden delt i De To Unioner, der stadig findes i dag, om end under fredeligere omstændigheder. Borundsland blev slået på flugt, og en masse lejesoldater blev pludseligt arbejdsløse, og slog sig på landevejsrøverier – et enkelt kontingent af dem forsøgte endda at grundlægge en ny stat! Dette medførte nogle dramatiske år efter 549, hvor Oure og Heimarr var tvunget ud i et samarbejde for at nedkæmpe røverne. Tøbrudstiden slutter / Oure optages i Borundsland 548 / 549 Fra det ene år til det andet ebbede smeltevandet ud, og områderne ved Gråmur var ikke længere ofre for pludselige laviner og årligt tilbagevendende oversvømmelser. Tøbrudstiden havde tog haft en ødelæggende effekt på visse områder – især Oure og det nordlige Rat-Tram. Ratamanerne samledes mod syd, gobliner og trolde kom ud af deres huler og den indtil da ukendte race, Felanerne, var dukket op. Felanerne kom, ifølge de mundtlige ratamanske overleveringer, over havet fra vest, i store slanke skibe, som stødte på grund udfor Nordens kyst. De udførte mærkelige magiske kunster, som gik imod ratamanernes tro, og derfor stolede de to folk ikke på hinanden. Felanerne bevægede sig derfor over Gråmur i disse år. Ouræerne betragtede felanerne som dyriske og farlige, og truslen fra Rat-Tram og Blodmarkerne slog hovedet på sømmet. Ydmyget og skamfuld måtte kong Gnybjert den Skaldede søge om optagelse i Borundsland. Mange ouræiske historikere er enige om at Heimarr pressede Gnybjert til dette. Borundshæren stod praktisk nok tæt ved den ouræisk-heimarrgensiske grænse. Gnybjert abdicerede og hans datter Angergerd ”Stålhjerte” blev Oures første jarl. Hendes ædle tilnavn fik hun da hun forsvarede fæstningen Kvarts i 605. Faunlands Guldalder starter 592 Det er normalt svært at sætte et specifikt årstal på hvornår en guldalder starter, men for Faunlands vedkommende startede den meget specifikt den 6. marts 592. Den dag ankom det første skib med Mattak til Daqiur. Mens de ratamanske stammer, elverne og ouræerne havde forkastet felanerne, havde faunlændingene taget imod dem. Felanerne slog sig ned, i stort antal, i de faunlandske havnebyer, og snart opstod der handelsruter mellem Felanernes hjemland og Faunland. Mattak stammer fra dette hjemland hvor alle åbenbart indtager det. Dets effekter på mennesker er alment kendte: En afslappet behagelig rus med søde drømme, men uden de bivirkninger som den opium der importeres i Randsburg. Mattak blev en succes blandt adelen og rige borgere i hele Norden, og Faunland voksede sig rigt og velstående på deres monopol – som stadig er i kraft. Daqiur voksede sig enorm og er i dag Nordens største by – ca. dobbelt så stor som den næststørste, Haffen i Randsburg. Faunland importerer stadigt mere eksotiske ting – stof, ædeltræ, ædelsten, krydderier og sære fødevarer – fra den anden side af Skrimersøen, og landets guldalder ser ikke ud til at ville slutte foreløbigt. Tredje Stormløb 601-607 I 599 dukkede de første rygter op om at en urdrage var vågnet i Blodmarkerne. Naturligvis ved man intet om hvem der startede disse rygter, men de sendte en bølge af frygt gennem landene omkring området. Da man samtidigt oplevede en markant stigning i antallet af meget ødelæggende goblinangreb langs hele grænsen indgik de ratamanske stammer for første gang bindende militæralliancer med Borundsland. Selv elverne og faunlændingene opsnappede rygterne, og sidstnævnte sendte en del tropper til Det Tredje Stormløb. Fem dragekrige var blevet startet af drager og de Borundiske generaler mente at det var på tide at menneskene startede en. Derfor bliver stormløbet i samtidige kilder kaldt Den Sjette Dragekrig. Oure etablerede de tre ”Blodbyer” – Tandhøj og Hjulhøj lå der fra tidligere krige, fæstningen Kvarts blev opført med dværgehjælp på rekordtid. Heimarr stiftede lignende forter, og Rell startede opførelsen af det ekstremt omfangsrige forsvarsværk der går under navnet ”Kraniemuren”. Imens samledes tropperne fra hele Norden i Oure og Heimarr. To dage før angrebet burde være startet brød små grupper af fjender ind overalt og satte ild på maddepoterne. Enkelte af disse grupper blev opsnappet, og forargelsen var endeløs da man opdagede mennesker iblandt dem. Invasionen af Blodmarkerne blev sat i bero mens man opklarede at Ildens Ulve – en af de originale Tre Trolddomsborge slet ikke var udryddet, men havde levet hos goblinerne i århundreder. Disse onde mennesker var mere jætter end noget andet, men opførte sig civiliseret. Deres infiltrationsevner dominerede den resterende konflikt. Nogle mener at de i sin tid må være blevet ofre for dværgepestens mentalt nedbrydende virkninger. I 602 angreb goblinerne – og stjal dermed overraskelsesmomentet fra menneskene. Det blev en langtrukken og blodig stillingskrig om nogle få kilometer land. Den ædle Jarl Angergerd fik sit tilnavn ”Stålhjerte”, under forsvaret af Kvarts, hvor hun holdt sumptrolde og goblinmagi stangen i næsten et år, uden undsætning. Hun måtte flygte da Ildens Ulve brændte det sidste fødevarelager ned. Efter 5 år blodsudgydelse løb stormløbet ud i sandet, uden at nogen kunne kalde sig vinder. Den påståede urdrage der havde startet hele balladen blev skrevet ud af de fleste kilder, for det viste sig at ingen kunne bevise dens eksistens. Det Tredje Stormløb blev en meget upopulær begivenhed, Selv Heimarr var truet af internt oprør mens det stod på. Ildkrigen 608-621 Da de sidste tropper var trukket tilbage til grænseforterne, faunlændingene var taget hjem og landenes befolkninger var faldet til ro startede endnu en konflikt – Femrigetidens hidtil længste. Med truslen om oprør glemte Borundsland alt om de allierede ratamanske stammer, og disse blev nu ofre for en storstilet invasion fra Blodmarkene, henover Gråmur – og under Gråmur i de labyrintiske gange der eftersigende findes under hele den del af bjergkæden. Desperate nødråb lød fra stammerne, og alliancerne der opstod var mere end mærkværdige. For det første sendte Stålhjerte, hvis eget land var på randen af fallit, riddere og skytter. Oure og Rat-Tram havde i forvejen ikke noget varmt forhold, men Stålhjertes udstrakte hånd skabte det venskab der eksisterer mellem landene i dag. Den første alliance mellem brunorker og mennesker opstod også, da bjergboende medlemmer af disse racer stod overfor en fælles fjende. Siden da har ratamanere og brunorker levet i harmoni med hinanden. Det mærkeligste var dog det store kontingent af maneelvere der søgte ind i konflikten, nærmest på egen hånd, i 613. Man mener at de kom for at tilegne sig noget af den magtfulde magi som Ildens Ulve gjorde brug af. Maneelvernes krigsmagikere, orkernes præster og Ildens Ulve havde én ting tilfælles: De kunne antænde og nedbrænde stort set hvad som helst. Således fik krigen sit navn. Efter Ildkrigen begyndte mange ouræiske soldater at bede til Basatok. Krigen sluttede med Slaget på Ørnebjerget, hvor Ildens Ulve led et forfærdeligt nederlag. Bjerget blev gjort goldt af slaget – intet kan gro på brændt og smeltet sten. Ildens Ulve har man ikke hørt meget til siden, men enkelte spioner fra gruppen er blevet afsløret i Rell, så den findes altså endnu. Rat-Tram Stiftes 619 Ildkrigen var på sit højeste i 619, og den store høvding Jalak, der havde besøgt både Oure og Heimarr i sine unge år, besluttede sig for at etablere sig som leder af alle stammer. Han indkaldte til stammeråd, og på grund af krigen blev der hurtig enighed om at hans idé var god for Rat-Tram. Siden da viste han sig ikke udpræget ambitiøs. Han ledede landet gennem slutningen af krigen, og var en formidabel diplomat – en god evne når mennesker, orker og elvere kæmper på samme side. Efter krigen lavede han nogle få ændringer i traditioner der havde eksisteret i århundreder, og stiftede Tia-Trak, som landets eneste faste by. Siden da har ratamanerne valgt en ny storhøvding hver gang den tidligere dør. Fjerde Stormløb 631-640 Efter nogle års stilhed var Rell endelig blevet færdige med Kraniemuren, og de kunne ikke vente med at teste den. Den siddende Storfyrste – Abram af Tjorllt – formulerede en ny strategi: Lad dem løbe sig ihjel imod vores mur. Forbløffende nok virkede den. Rellsvogterne blev sendt ind i Blodmarkerne og lavede en farlig ravage. Reaktionen var prompte. En stor hær af barbariske jætter angreb Rell, og slog sig til blods imod det enorme fæstningsværk. Heimarr sendte formationer af riddere ind og angreb jættehærens søndre flanke og bagtrop, og lagde oven i købet en stor goblinborg i ruiner. Selvom man ikke vandt noget land var dette Stormløb absolut det hidtil mest succesfulde. Rat-Tram optages i Borundsland 646 Efter intensive diplomatiske indsatser, der stod på i over 30 år, fik Borundslands Heimarrgensiske lederskab endelig dets vilje. Storhøvding Vlach af De Hvide Hjortes stamme underskrev et nominelt samarbejde med den store union. Indtil videre har samarbejdet kun udmøntet sig militær bistand en enkelt gang, men til alles bedste. Rat-Tram forbliver en slags selvstændig nation, og ratamanerne har ikke lavet de mindste om på deres traditioner. De er også stadig uimponerede af de luksusvarer unionens andre medlemmer tilbyder dem. Arkæologiske udgravninger på Apar 694 Indtil for få år siden antog man at De Blå Øer havde været ubeboede indtil menneskene kom. Det ændrede sig da en apartittisk bonde fandt et mærkeligt formet instrument mens han pløjede. Siden da har en række udgravninger vist at en ukendt civilisation beboede øerne for tusindvis af år siden. Meget lidt er sikkert om disse indbyggere, men de få identificerbare genstande man har gravet frem tyder på et meget højt niveau af civilisation. Det vides ikke om lignende fund er gjort i Flo. Fundene er gjort på samtlige apartittiske øer, så sandsynligheden for at det mystiske folk bredte sig over alle De Blå Øer er stor. Femte Stormløb 697-702 Haarkel var et usædvanligt eksemplar af sin race. De fleste tordentrolde holder sig i de højeste bjerge og blander sig ikke så meget i hvad andre folk foretager sig. De er farlige nok til at man holder sig væk, og er sjældent sociale nok til at opsøge venner eller allierede. Derfor mener de fleste at Haarkel var udstødt af sine egne. Han opsøgte goblinerne i Blodmarkerne, og imponerede dem med sin enorme styrke og sine magiske evner. De gav ham en hær. Dette ved man fra relliske spioner. Med hæren satte han ud mod Oures blodbyer, som han regnede for det svageste område i den jernring der var bygget op mellem Blodmarkerne og menneskelandene i løbet af de sidste par hundrede år. Borundsland besluttede sig for at satse stort. De indkøbte en stor styrke af faunlandske lejetropper og udkommanderede den ouræiske hær – der blev forstærket af ratamanske spejdere og stødtropper – til forsvaret af blodbyerne. Med goblinernes opmærksomhed samlet mod vest invaderede heimarrgensiske, relliske og randsburgisiske tropper Blodmarkerne fra øst. Krigen bølgede ubarmhjertigt frem og tilbage. Haarkels tropper var mere bange for ham, end for deres egne racefæller, og angrebne på Oure fortsatte derfor ufortrødent mens goblinernes hjemland blev lagt i aske. Felaneren Dáhl Ferarli og hendes gruppe af modige eventyrere dræbte trolden i 701, hvilket rystede goblinhæren så meget at de afbrød krigen. Mod øst havde Borundsland vundet et område på nogle kilometer langs hele grænsen, men prisen havde været skyhøj. Den efterfølgende hungersnød kan stadig mærkes i dag, og antallet af goblinangreb er mangedoblet. Sjette Stormløb 710-711 Som afslutning på denne beskedne pamflet er her beretningen om det indtil videre sidste stormløb, der sluttede for to år siden. Der er tale om det mindste af slagsen. Goblinerne forsøgte at vinde områder i Nordheimarr – en ret dum beslutning, eftersom det er den næstbedst forsvarede del af grænsen. Heimarr mobiliserede hele sin enorme hær, og ouræiske riddere og bueskytter støttede op bag dem, ledet af Jarlen selv. Oure støttede også med en mængde stålvåben produceret af smedene i Jernport. Stormløbet blev kort og nådesløst og goblinerne spredt for alle vinde. Man opdagede dog, at en del nye fæstningsværker – beboet af trolde, orker og værre væsner – var skudt op. Disse borge er så godt skjulte, at menneskehærene som regel var indenfor skudvidde inden de så dem. Man trak sig skyndsomt tilbage igen, og de sidste to år har Borundslands ledelse diskuteret hvordan man bekæmper dem. Bluht-præsterne råber på flere stormløb. Kategori:Bøger Kategori:Historiske Begivenheder